Memories of monsoon
by 78787898
Summary: dark evening sky reminds shinsuke of the time when he fought in the joui war...getting nostalgic feelings he gets frustrated. after a short while bansai entered his room to report him about shinsengumi, seeing bansai, Shinsuke ask him to comfort him...


Memories of monsoon

**Pairing-**Kawakami Bansai x Takasugi Shinsuke

**Disclaimer-** I don't own these characters, all rights belong to Hideaki Sorachi.

**Warning-** This fanfic contains yaoi and is m rated and also look out for some language error :p

It was a rainy evening. Shinsuke was playing shamisen while glancing at the dark sky. it reminded him of the joui war."Ahh this day sure piss me off", he sighed. He kept his shamisen on tatami beside him and smoked from his pipe. "This world is sure rotten with rotten peoples", refering to gintoki and katsura.

His nostalagic thoughts were intrepted,Someone knocked at the sliding door,"Shinsuke may i come in...i daresay",it was Bansai. Shinsuke took his pipe and smoked again, he said in his usual tone,"come in". Bansai entered the room, shutting the sliding door behind him. "come sit",Shinsuke Commanded. He sat in a distance facing him. "So any new news regarding shinsengumi", The one eye man asked. "Apparently there aren't any news regarding shinsengumi, exept that kondo isao finally retires...i daresay ", the musician replied. Shinsuke sighed at the bad weather, he wasn't paying attention to bansai's report. he stood and approched towards Bansai. "i m bored, entertain me Bansai", smirked shinsuke and sat beside him. Bansai said confusingly,"I-I m sorry...i didn't get what you are saying". Shinsuke kept his pipe on tatami and said,"cut the crap Bansai...i want the usual". Hearing this Bansai flushed, he froze for a second.

Shinsuke leaned towards Bansai's face,"well if you don't start then i have to", Saying this Shinuke wrapped his arms around Bansai's neck and kissed him on his lips. Bansai wrapped his arms around Shinsuke slender hips. the kiss lasted for few seconds. shinsuke pushed Bansai gently on tatami, caressing his green hair, he kissed him again. Bansai's lips parted inviting Shinsuke's tongue, shinske pushed his tongue against bansai's as he too was pushing his tongue against shinsuke's, both of thier tongue wrestling to find a way to each other mouth. Shinsuke lost in the struggle, he pulled out his tongue, leaving a string of saliva from the tip of his tongue. both of them breathing heavily. then Bansai rolled over keeping Shinsuke beneath him. Shinsuke grinned,"so today you wanna fuck my ass".

Bansai removed his jacket and his inner placing beside them on tatami, exposing his upper half of the body, he then removed his headphone and sunglasses and set them on the top of his jacket. he then pulled down Shinsuke's kimono over his shoulder and down his arms. Bansai put his two fingers in Shinsuke's mouth teasing his tongue."mmmhh..ngh..Ban-s..ai", Shinsuke moan seducingly. He played with Bansai's two fingers with his tongue. Bansai was kissing and sucking Shinsuke's nape leaving hickeys. He then removed his wet fingers and trailed a line from Shinsuke's lips to his left nipple. Shinsuke could feel Bansai's wet fingers trailing through his naked body, his moan were filled with lust. he closed his eyes as the feeling of bansai's touch made him moan louder. Bansai teased his left nipple, drawing circle around the nub while pinching slightly harder creating red marks. he did the same with Shinsuke's right nipple. A tiny moan escaped from Shinsuke's lips as Bansai teased his right nipple. Bansai hands were around Shinsuke's waist thats when Shinsuke grabbed Bansai's arms and stopped him. Bansai got confused did he do something wrong or was Shinsuke got bored with him because he was doing things slow, all these thoughts started to puzzle around Bansai's head. Shinsuke grinned, "spread your legs... let me suck you". Hearing this Bansai felt reliefed, without hesitation he sat and spread his legs. Shinsuke got up and leaned towards bansai's pants, Shinsuke unzippied his pants and pulled out Bansai's member. Bansai gasped as he felt Shinsuke's fingers wrapped around his member. He licked the shaft of Bansai's memeber and put it inside his mouth, he licked and teased Bansai's member with his tongue. Bansai panted heavily. His member was buried deep inside Shinsuke's mouth. Bansai's erection twiched eagerly in Shinsuke's mouth. "Shin-su...k...I-I...am ...bout to come",Bansai moaned and breathed ecstatically. Shinsuke's mouth slightly opened as he panted and a trail of Bansai's precum and his saliva were formed at the corner of his mouth.

Bansai lifted up jis superior gently and laid him on tatami as he was panting heavily."hu-rry Bansai I can't...wait anymore", panted Shinsuke. he stared to pump his own semi-erect member and moaned seducingly. Bansai leaned towards Shinsuke groin, he licked his upper lips. Shinuke had already spread his legs. Bansai leaned and did the same as Shinsuke did to his member. "mmm...B..ansai...you..are doing...mmm...great...hurry...i m..gonna...cum",Shinsuke moaned. Bansai chuckeled at his superior response. the one eye man ran his fingers through the musician hair and pulled it," ", a tiny moan escped from the kihetai leader. the musician lifted up to check on his superior. Shinsuke layed his finger on Bansai closed lips,"swallow it",he grinned. without hesitating Bansai swallowed his superior precum but little escaped from his mouth, lining from his lips to chin. Shinsuke laid on tatami jerking his body, Bansai continued to tease his nipples kissing and sucking, The musician created many hickeys on his superior naked body. Shinsuke moaned hungrily, "haahh...u'r...good... ...more tease me more...fuck me...allnight". "understood...i daresay", Bansai replied in his usual tone. the musician left hand teased his superior's nipple, Shinsuke moaned and shivered. While on the same time Bansai's right hand trailed between Shinsuke's thigh, his fingers teased Shinsuke's entrance. the musician pushed one of his fingers inside Shinsuke's entrance. He moaned at a sudden action . Bansai shoved slower and gentler. Soon Shinsuke got used to the green haired man finger's, judging from Shinsuke's reaction Bansai pushed one more finger inside his superior's entrance, Shinsuke moans become more lustful. Bansai finally inserted his third finger and shoved harder. "ahhhh...hu..hu..hu..rry put your cock inside me", shinsuke did his best to form words. Obeying his superior he removed his fingers."hurry...Bansai", Shinsue moaned. The musician pumped his own member and pushed it gently into his superior entrance. Shinsuke's eyes widened, he arched his back and moaned louder than usual. He wrapped his arms around Bansai's back, his cheeks was beetred with water coming out from his one good eyes. Bansai shoved his member deeper and harder, each stroke made Shinsuke moan louder and louder, "m...mo...re...ahh...more...mmm..more...ngh...hard er", Shinsuke pleaded. Bansai did more harder and shoved quicker. "i...i...m...gon...na ...cum", Shinsuke moaned."me too", Bansai panted. "Ahh...ahhhhhhhh", Shinsuke moaned as he came all over his chest, little on his one good eye. while still connected Bansai fell on shinsuke, both of them breathing heavily through thier nostrils. after catching his breath Bansai removed his member from shinsuke, Bansai pre cum was dripping from shinsuke's entrance as he pulled his member out. Bansai laid beside Shinsuke. "I didn't knew you were so good", shinsuke said. "me either, i daresy".

**Author's note-** I hope that you enjoyed my first ever fanfic, well i have nothing to say much about the story plot i did it in a hurry but i did my best. please review this fanfic :D


End file.
